Suite Life on Deck Season 2  alternative ending
by Disneysara7771
Summary: How season two should have ended. LONG LIVE COILEY! Bad Disney Channel writers for splitting up Coiley! Please review and tell me what you think! One-Shot


**Hi!**

**Okay, so who didn't like the last episode of season 2? (Puts hand up.)**

**Anyway, this is my alternative ending.**

**Review!**

**Also, there are two references to other Disney Channel episodes, one to Hannah Montana and 1 to Suite Life! If you can tell me what those two (maybe three?) are in a review, I will dedicate a new one shot of mine to you.**

**_DISCLAIMER: Do you honestly think that I would be living in New Zealand if I owned The Suite Life on Deck or any part of Disney? Because, no, I wouldn't. I would be in America, hanging out with the AMAZING Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, Jonas Brothers and the entire cast of Suite Life on Deck! Duh! So yeah, I totally own The Suite Life. Not!_**

**SUITE LIFE ON DECK ALTERNATIVE ENDING TO SEASON 2**

Cody was left staring after Bailey as she ran off in tears.

He sighed.

'What have I done?' he asked himself in his head.

The accordion player coughed. Cody quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts, back into the real world.

Cody paid the accordion player and packed up the food.

With one last sigh he looked down at the beautiful city filled with lights down below.

Then he left too.

Then he headed back to the ship.

Zach and Woody were already there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" burst out Zach as soon as he saw his brother. "Bailey came in here half an hour ago with tears streaming down her face. She ran straight up to her room. London, yes LONDON, took one look at her face, and said, I am going to kill your brother, and rushed after her."

"So, we repeat, WHAT DID YOU DO? I haven't seen her this upset EVER. Not even the last time you guys fought."

"Well, this time we didn't just fight. We broke up," said Cody with a big sigh, sitting down next to Woody at the juice bar.

"Well, usually I would say that she's not worth it," said Zach, "but Bailey IS worth it! You've got to fix this! You two are in love! Any fool can see that! Heck! London can see it! So fix it!"

"I don't know how! When we broke up, she seemed pretty definite that she wanted to break up."

"Tell me your whole conversation from when the break up was mentioned," said Zach, "and I'll tell me what she meant."

"Okay. Well, we fought, and then I said, well, maybe we should just break up. Then she said, maybe we should. Is that what you want?

Then I said, is that what you want?

Then she said, then it's over. Then she ran off crying.

And I packed up and came back here."

Zach smacked him over the head twice.

"Ow!" exclaimed Cody. "What was that for?"

"1, for suggesting the break up in the first place, and two, for not running after her when she ran away."

"o-k-a-y," said Cody, drawing out the word. "Now, can you please tell me how to fix this?"

"Right, so tomorrow you go to her room with a huge bunch of flowers, and maybe some chocolate. London will answer the door. London will let you in. You go over to her. Then you say the three magic words, that every woman wants to hear, 'I was wrong.' And then you kiss her. You apologise profoundly. This plan is fool proof. Not even you could mess it up. And next time you fight, maybe you'll actually think before you speak."

Cody wisely ignored the jab about him being a fool.

"Thanks Zach. You've actually been a help for once."

"Well, I do have my moments you know."

Then Cody went off to go and organise the flowers and chocolate.

**SUITE LIFE~SUITE LIFE~SUITE LIFE~SUITE LIFE**

The next morning at 11:00 Cody was outside London and Bailey's door, holding a huge bunch of flowers and a box of expensive chocolates.

He knocked on the door.

London answered it, as Zach had said. "Oh, it's you," she said, glaring at him.

Then she saw the flowers and chocolate. (think: movie. ;p

"Oh good. You've come begging for forgiveness. About time!"

She let Cody in.

Bailey was sitting on her bed, reading her book. Her face was tear-stained.

"Oh, it's you," she said, obviously upset. "What do you want?"

"My girlfriend back."

"Well, guess what? She's not coming back."

"Listen Bailey, I know your mad and you have every right to be. But can you please just hear me out? Please?"

"Oh, alright," she said, sighing.

"Bailey, I love you. I don't want to break up. I was wrong to take London on a practice date but I just wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for you because of how much I love you. I never should mentioned a breakup in the first place. It was stupid and said in the heat of the moment and I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. I am really sorry for doubting you with that jerk, but you have to see from my point of view, another guy was hugging you. I never should have doubted, I know in my heart that you would never cheat on me. Bailey, I love you more than anything on this planet. Will you come back to me? Please?"

"Oh, Cody! That's so sweet! I love you too! And I'm also sorry for doubting you. I know you would never cheat on me either. I am really sorry for standing you up on our anniversary date. I should have come to you for an explanation as soon as I saw you with London." Even though I didn't know it was London at the time. Can you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

Bailey and Cody smiled at each other.

Then Cody put his arms around her, leaned in and kissed her.

Their kiss soon became more passionate. They were both happy again, back in the arms of the one they love.

London had left the room when she let Cody in so luckily she didn't have to watch this show of affection.

Now, her, Woody and Zach were all leaning against the door, ease-dropping.

"Ewwww! They must be kissing! It's gone all quiet!" said Zach in disgust.

"Oh, shut-up! That was so romantic," said London, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"Yeah! That was rather sweet!" piped up Woody, always a bit of a romantic at heart.

"No, ew as in, that's my brother! Anyway, they'll probably be coming out soon. We should move, if we don't want to be caught."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

With that the three ease-droppers left.

**SUITE LIFE~SUITE LIFE~SUITE LIFE~SUITE LIFE**

"We are back together," a triumphant Cody said to Zach, going up to the juice bar.

"Told ya. Works every time."

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks Zach. Without your plan, advice, and even smacks over the head, Bailey and I would probably still be broken up."

"Anytime bro, anytime," said Zach, smiling, pleased for his brother.

**THE END**

**What did you think? Review and make me a happy author!**


End file.
